1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of fusion reactor designs and particularly relates to ohmic heating coils for toroidal-type fusion reactors. The invention is also applicable to fusion-fission hybrid type reactors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of studies have been directed to the design of toroidal-type fusion reactors as well as to the design of fusion-fission reactors. Representative studies include the following: Tokamak Experimental Power Reactor Conceptual Design, Volumes I and II, Argon National Laboratory, ANL/CTR-76-3, August 1976; Proceedings US-USSR Symposium on Fusion-Fission Reactors, July 13-16, 1976; and DCTR Fusion-Fission Energy Systems Review Meeting, Dec. 3-4, 1974, ERDA-4. In typical prior art toroidal-type fusion experiments and designs, the ohmic heating coil takes the form of a transformer positioned in the center of the toroidal configuration as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,343. It has long been desired to decrease the size of this OH transformer, particularly in view of the rather stringent space requirements present in existing machines. Attempts have been made, for example, to specifically design the toroidal field coils surrounding the plasma region to optimize space requirements within the toroidal region center along the main axis of the toroid. Such studies are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,615. The ability to utilize the interior space of a toroid would greatly relax the stringent design requirements imposed on toroidal-type fusion reactors and permit the utilization of lower current densities within the TF coils.